Conocer a un hombre
by Hikari Goenji
Summary: Este es el más largo que he hecho.Si me tardo un montón en subirlos pero tenganme paciencia soy nueva en esto.Me esforcé un montón en este, no estoy muy segura de él, pero creo que quedó bien para tener un dolor de estomago terrible! Espero les guste;w;


"**Conocer a un hombre y saber lo que tiene en la cabeza son asuntos distintos"**

Historia 11-. Itzuko Hikaru

-Han pasado 3 días desde que los entrenamientos en Teikoku comenzaron para Itzuko. Ahora mismo mi hermana está dando su mejor esfuerzo y ya casi logra ir al mismo ritmo que lo demás chicos, ya no está tan cansada y comienza a disfrutar más los entrenamientos- Eran los pensamientos de Miyu, quien escribía en su diario mientras estaba en casa esperando a su hermana.

En el entrenamiento, Itzuko practicaba con Jimon, Doumen y Sakuma quienes trataban de mostrarle una técnica en conjunto, Death Zone, le explicaron el procedimiento e intentaron hacerla un par de veces pero al parecer la chica no lograba sincronizarse con ellos. Itzuko tomó un descanso y se sentó en la banca cerca de Henmi quien charlaba con Kidou.

-Oye Kidou, ¿que piensas del partido de práctica que tendremos con Raimon la próxima semana?- Preguntó Henmi sentado en la banca.

Itzuko prestó mucha atención a la charla y a lo que el capitán respondería.

-No es gran cosa, realmente ni siquiera lo tomaré como un partido, solo iremos a recabar sobre ese tipo- Decía Kidou limpiándose la cara con la toalla.

-El líder tiene curiosidad por las habilidades de ese chico, ¿querrá que se una a Teikoku?- Henmi preguntó viendo hacia el techo de la cancha.

-Lo que el líder vaya a hacer con él o no, no nos concierne, solo habrá que obedecerlo para seguir ganando, ¿entendido?- Aclaró Kidou volviendo a la cancha.

-Entendido, hay que volver a la práctica, Itzuko-san- Dijo entusiasmado Henmi.

-¿Eh? Ahh, s-si ya voy- Comentó Itzuko dejando su toalla y su botella de agua en las bancas.

-Henmi-san… ahm! ¿Tendremos un partido de práctica?- Preguntó Itzuko como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-¡Ah! Eso… si pero no tendrás de que preocuparte, ese es un equipo débil y en estos 3 días has progresado mucho y lo más seguro es que ese sea tu primer partido- Decía Henmi dándole pases a Itzuko.

-¿En serio crees que el entrenador me dé la oportunidad de jugar en ese partido?- Preguntaba Itzuko con la esperanza de que la dejaran jugar.

-Lo más seguro es que sí, solo demuestra que eres capaz de ser mejor y que puedes lidiar con tus oponentes.- Enunció Henmi pasándole el balón de nuevo

-Creo que puedo hacer eso, si aún tenemos ésta semana para entrenar y desafiar a ese equipo que según tú no es una gran amenaza, creo que entonces si estaré lista. Además el capitán dijo que no iríamos exactamente a jugar si no a recabar información… ¡Aunque no entendí eso creo que será fácil!-Decía Itzuko mientras maniobraba con el balón.

-Itzuko-san…si escuchaste todo eso… ¿Para que me preguntas sobre el partido?-Rió Henmi ante la distracción de la chica al preguntar por algo que ya sabía.

-Ooops! Ahm! Quería estar mas informada, Henmi-san…hehehehehem!-Soltó la chica una risa nerviosa acompañada por un lindo sonrojo.

Llegando las 1:30 pm, el líder Kageyama, decidió que la práctica terminaría temprano, lo que le convendría a Itzuko, Kidou, Sakuma y Genda pues los deberes de inglés estaban realmente laboriosos y pensaron en que sería más fácil si los repartían entre ellos 4.

-¡WAHH! Que cansancio –Decía Itzuko estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Itzuko-san no olvides que iremos a casa de Kidou a terminar los deberes de inglés- Le recordó Genda mientras ponía su brazo en su hombro.

-LALALA~ Vamos a cambiarnos, Vamos a cambiarnos- Cantaba la única chica del equipo mientras se metía al vestidor.

De pronto, al estarse cambiando se dio cuenta de que nadie más estaba con ella. Se abotonó la blusa y se asomó por la ventana y vio que todos los chicos estaban en otro vestidor al otro lado de la cancha, sólo Genda y Sakuma estaban afuera esperando. Itzuko se puso todo su uniforme completo y salió para encontrarse con Kidou que estaba junto a la puerta para evitar que los demás entraran.

-Deberías ser mas cuidadosa respecto a este tipo de cosas, Itzuko-san- Dijo Kidou entrando al vestidor.

-Gracias capitán seré más cuidadosa- Le agradecía Itzuko a Kidou.

Todos los chicos salieron de la escuela yendo hacia sus casas excepto Itzuko, Genda, Sakuma y Kidou que decidieron caminar hacia la casa del último para terminar las tareas pendientes. El cielo estaba gris y las nubes amenazaban con la lluvia que caería en un momento o en otro. Los chicos comenzaron a caminar más rápido puesto que estaba comenzando una lluvia ligera. Esa lluvia ligera se convirtió en una lluvia torrencial, así que los chicos mejor decidieron parar en una tienda para esperar a que la lluvia se calmara un poco. Itzuko vio la tienda y pensó

-Ya que estoy aquí, por que no compro algo. Quiero jugo-. Comenzó a buscar su cartera en sus bolsillos, pero nada, buscó en su bolso y tampoco estaba ahí. Por alguna razón se puso un poco paranoica con respecto a esa cartera.

- Genda, Sakuma no encuentro mi cartera, ¿no la han visto?- Preguntaba Itzuko mientras insistía buscando en su bolso y mientras Kidou entraba a la tienda.

-¿Tu cartera? ¿Como es?- Preguntó Sakuma

-Es verde y tiene una tirita azul de donde se sostiene- Explicaba Itzuko preocupada.

-Creo haberla visto, creo que estaba en el vestidor cuando nosotros entramos- Dijo Genda llevando su mano al mentón al mismo tiempo que trataba de recordar.

-Genda, no estamos tan lejos de la escuela podemos volver por la cartera de Itzuko. Además creo que deje el libro de inglés en el salón, tengo que recuperarlo- Convencía Sakuma a Genda de regresar.

Genda tomó un paraguas de la tienda y él y Sakuma emprendieron el camino de regreso a la escuela para buscar esos 2 objetos. Itzuko sonrió al saber que tenía amigos tan buenos, al mismo tiempo que sentía algo frío en su mejilla. Era un zumo de naranja que Kidou había comprado para ella, la chica volteo a tomarlo y el chico de gafas le sonrió cálidamente.

-Muchas gracias capitán…-Decía agradecida la chica.

-De nada… ¿Donde están Sakuma y Genda? Creo que escuché algo sobre un libro- Preguntaba Kidou viendo el cielo.

-¡Ahh si! Sakuma dejó su libro de inglés y fue a recuperarlo…-Dijo inconclusamente Itzuko al tomar un sorbo del zumo.

-Bueno, será mejor si nos vamos a mi casa de lo contrario nunca terminaremos el trabajo de inglés- Decía Kidou enviándole un mensaje a Sakuma.

Itzuko vio al cielo y le dijo a Kidou: -Capitán, pero aún está lloviendo- Mientras seguía con la vista hacia las nubes gises.

Kidou se quitó su distintiva capa roja y cubrió a la chica con ella de forma de que ella se mojara lo menos posible de camino a su casa.

-No capitán, si la uso tú te mojarás y puede que te resfríes. No, no póntela tú -Insistía Itzuko tratando de devolverle la capa a Kidou.

-Entonces… así no tendrás inconveniente, cierto? -Decía Kidou al mismo tiempo que se colocaba muy cerca de la chica para cubrirse ambos con la capa.

-Ehh… No creo que no- Decía Itzuko poniéndose toda roja.

-Bien, entonces caminemos- Dijo el chico sonriendo al ver la cara de su compañera.

Itzuko, por alguna razón, se sentía muy nerviosa al estar tan cerca de su amigo por lo que cada vez que caminaba se alejaba un poco de él. Se alejaba de poco a poco, hasta salirse de la capa donde la lluvia le mojaba el hombro.

-Itzuko…Acércate un poco la lluvia te está mojando en el hombro- Decía Kidou.

Itzuko se acercó muy poco pero no lo suficiente para alejarse de la lluvia. Kidou notó que su compañera estaba un poco nerviosa, entonces fue él quien se acercó a la chica para que dejara de mojarse. Pero igual, la chica se puso aún más nerviosa y volvió a alejarse. Kidou la observó un momento y luego se volteo diciéndole:

-Como quieras Itzuko…-

Itzuko supo de pronto que había hecho que su amigo se enojara y se sintiera mal, Itzuko lo vio y pensó que era necesario dejarse de esa timidez. Así que, por fin se acercó a él lo suficiente para dejar se mojarse. Kidou la volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba así que sólo sonrió y siguió caminando.

Al llegar al hogar de Kidou, éste la hizo pasar y que sus mayordomos la atendieran. Itzuko se sintió extraña al estar rodeada de gente atendiéndola, por lo que sólo sonreía nerviosamente y decía: -No gracias estoy bien, en serio no necesito nada.-

Kidou llevo a Itzuko su habitación donde ellos podrían estudiar a gusto con todos los libros del chico y también usar su computadora por si era necesario. Kidou le dio a la chica una toalla para secarse y luego salió por algunos materiales. Itzuko vio a su alrededor la habitación de su capitán, comenzó a revisar los libros que podía utilizar para su trabajo, los acomodó uno por uno en el escritorio. Cuando los levantó dejó caer una vieja revista de soccer que le llamó la atención así que la levantó y la empezó a hojear. En la contraportada de la revista decía –Para: Yuuto—De: Papá – Lo que levantó una ligera duda en Itzuko… ¿Porqué Kidou tendría una revista tan vieja si su padre se la dio? Dentro de la revista por alguna razón venía un viejo papel doblado 2 veces a la mitad, la chica no pudo contener la curiosidad y abrió un poco para ver su contenido y darse cuenta que era un documento que decía:

-Querido Yuuto, al saber que eres el hijo mayor, tengo la responsabilidad de informarte que la familia Kidou está dispuesta a adoptarte como hijo único de la misma. Creo que es lo mejor para tu futuro desarrollo en el soccer y en lo académico , sé que esto implica que dejarás a tu hermana Haruna, pero la familia Otonashi es una buena familia y está dispuesta a adoptarla. Yuuto, espero que comprendas que tus padres más que nadie desearían que tú y tu hermana estuvieran bien y a salvo no importa donde. Mañana por la mañana yo haré el papeleo con el señor Kidou y en el orfanato para que puedas mudarte de una vez. -Kageyama Reiji.-

Itzuko escuchó que alguien se acercaba por el corredor, así que guardó la carta donde la encontró y dejó la revista en el escritorio, tomó los libros, corrió al sillón y se puso a leer como si nada hubiera pasado. Kidou entró a la habitación y le dio un té… - Es para que no te resfríes…bébelo mientras aún está caliente- Dijo Kidou serio.

-Si…- Dijo Itzuko un poco preocupada por su amigo.

-Itzuko, mi padre adoptivo me llamó, quiere que vaya a su oficina un rato… ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí un tiempo en lo que atiendo eso?- Decía Kidou poniéndose su chaqueta.

-Ah… ¿adoptivo? Digo supongo que está bien avanzaré con el trabajo- Comentaba Itzuko sonriendo y tomando su libro. Kidou salió de la habitación e Itzuko se quedó viendo a la nada con la vista en la puerta pensando… -Kidou es muy fuerte, no le importó decirme sobre su padre adoptivo, creo que es un gran amigo.- Itzuko comenzó a trabajar en su tarea y bebía su té de vez en cuando. Pasados unos 10 minutos, con la lluvia, con el ambiente tan frío y el té brindándole calidez a su cuerpo la chica comenzó a bostezar y a sentirse somnolienta. Cuando Kidou volvió lo único que pudo ver era esa chica recostada en su mesa de centro, durmiendo profundamente con una toalla en sus hombros. Kidou se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla, sacó de su chaqueta la cartera de la chica, poniéndola su lado y cubrió a su amiga con su capa roja.

"**Conocer a un hombre y saber lo que tiene en la cabeza son asuntos distintos"**

Historia 12-. Hikari Kenzou

-Hace 3 días mi hermano se lesionó la pierna jugando conmigo y con Masaki, gracias al cielo él está bien sólo se hizo un pequeño esguince del cual se podrá recuperar en unas semanas. También hace 3 días que he estado visitando a la pequeña Yuuka por las mañanas para evitar encontrarme con quien creo es su padre, el doctor Katsuya, y con su supuesto hermano, Goenji-kun. Realmente sé que no debería visitarla sin el permiso correcto, pero realmente siento que tengo esa responsabilidad con Yuuka. En cierta forma me da miedo seguir visitándola, digo, que pensaría Goenji-kun, siendo su hermano, si entrara al cuarto a ver a su hermana y encuentra a una desconocida, creo que él me odiaría para toda la eternidad. Bueno sea lo que sea tengo que visitar a Yuuka-chan todo lo que resta de esta semana, pues la próxima comenzaré la escuela en Raimon. Me he hecho amiga de Karui-san, la recepcionista del hospital Inazuma, ella está de acuerdo con que visite a Yuuka-chan, ella me ha ayudado y me avisa cuando no debo estar en el hospital por que puedo encontrarme con Goenji-kun, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien y no le he visto a una sola vez, aunque en realidad muero por verlo.- Pensaba Hikari mientras caminaba al hospital.

-Hola, Hikari-chan ¿vienes a ver a "alguien"?- Decía alegre Karui-san.

-Hola, Karui-san, si vengo a visitar a "alguien"- Contestaba sonriente Hikari.

-¿Cómo está Shin, su pie está mejor?- Preguntaba Karui interesada.

-Si, sólo necesita usar las muletas por unas semanas y estará como nuevo- Explicaba Hikari. -Oye Karui-san, me tengo que ir necesito acabar rápido con lo de Yuuka.- Dijo apurada la chica.

-Ahh si lo siento, anda ve con ella, ¡suerte!- La animó Karui-san

Hikari caminó por los pasillos y subió todas las escaleras, por alguna razón no le gustan los elevadores, hasta llegar a la habitación de Yuuka. Abrió la puerta poco a poco para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la habitación…Todo estaba bien, no había peligro. La chica entró, se sentó al lado de Yuuka y comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que había hecho en el día.

-Yuuka-chan, creo que a partir de la próxima semana no podré visitarte tan seguido como lo hice estos 3 días- Decía Hikari triste. –Haré lo posible por venir pero…No quiero tener que encontrarme con…Goenji-kun… y quisiera saber si realmente es tu hermano. No lo he investigado por que creo que sería inmiscuirme demasiado en tu familia y yo considero eso un tanto grosero. Les encuentro mucho parecido a ambos, incluyendo el apellido, pero ARGG! No sé que es lo que me pasa cuando pienso en él, no sé si realmente quiero volver a verlo o sólo…- Explicaba Hikari desesperada.

Hikari se calmó, pensó y le dijo a Yuuka.-Si él fuera o no tu hermano, yo seguiría visitándote por que creo que eres un persona muy especial, Yuuka. Me siento muy feliz de haberte encontrado de nuevo y mucho más por saber que estás viva. No te preocupes superaremos esto juntas, estaré a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario.-

Hikari acarició la frente de Yuuka y le sonrió antes de irse. Tomó su mochila, deslizo la puerta y volvió a ver la pequeña para decirle –Te veré mañana, recupérate.-

Hikari salió del hospital, caminó unas cuantas cuadras y se dirigió a la secundaria Raimon a recoger su nuevo uniforme y el de su hermano. Al llegar al instituto, ella vio a los alrededores y notó que ya todos se habían ido, miró a su reloj y sin que se diera cuenta ya eran las 2:25 pm, siendo que la había citado a las 2:30 pm para recoger sus materiales. La chica corrió dentro del instituto tratando de encontrar la oficina, buscó por todos lados pero solo encontraba salones vacíos. De pronto, saliendo de una oficina vio a una chica de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado que parecía tener el mismo uniforme de Raimon pero con los colores cambiados a tinto. Hikari se acercó a ella para saber si la podía ayudar a encontrar la oficina del director.

-Ahm! Disculpa, etto… estoy buscando la dirección, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde es? Necesito entregar unos papeles a las 2:30 pm.- Preguntaba Hikari un tanto nerviosa.

-La del director es esta oficina, pero él no está por ahora ¿necesitas algo en especial?- Dijo la chica un tanto arrogante.

-Ahm! A entregar esto, ¿no me escuchaste? -Dijo Hikari un poco molesta por la actitud de la chica de cabello castaño.

-Pues, bien me los puedes dar a mí y con mucho gusto sellaré tus papales. Me los puedes confiar pues yo soy parte de la junta escolar del Instituto Raimon, el presidente me dio una autoridad para asuntos así- Decía la chica mientras entraba a la oficina y hacía pasar a Hikari.

-¡OH! Que bien, muy interesante para alguien de nuestra edad, toma mis papales- Dijo Hikari disimulando su pensamiento de "No me importa quien seas, sólo firma mis papeles si tienes la autoridad, que tengo prisa".

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo la chica tomando un bolígrafo y la solicitud de Hikari.

-Soy Hikari Kenzou, a propósito ¿cual es el tuyo?- Preguntó Hikari sonriendo.

-Soy Natsumi Raimon, encantada de conocerte Kenzou-san- Comentó la chica mientras le entregaba la solicitud a Hikari.

-Oh! Raimon…entonces ¿eres dueña de la escuela o algo así?- Cuestionaba Hikari entregándole una segunda solicitud.

-Mi padre es el presidente de la junta escolar, pero soy yo quien lo representa en la escuela- Explicaba Natsumi mientras leía la segunda solicitud.

-Wow, es eso lo que te da poder aquí…Cool- Dijo Hikari haciendo un chasquido con la boca y apuntando a Natsumi.

-De…acuerdo? Creí que nuestro nuevo estudiante sería un chico- Comentó Natsumi mirando con extrañez al ver la pose que Hikari hizo.

-¿Te refieres a mi hermano? Si, pues él es un chico, es mi hermano gemelo- Explicó Hikari.

-Oh, ya veo. Sí, ésta es la solicitud de tu hermano, listo está firmada- Entregando la solicitud Nastumi sonrió y le pidió a Hikari la siguiera para entregarle los uniformes de Raimon.

-Supongo que este te queda a ti, pero este ¿le quedará a tu hermano?- Preguntaba Natsumi viendo el uniforme de chico.

-Hmmm…Creo que está bien, mi hermano está delgado, bueno un poco creo que si le quedará, este está bien- Lo tomó Hikari sonriendo.

-Bueno Natsumi-san te agradezco que hayas firmado los permisos, la próxima semana mi hermano y yo ya estaremos estudiando aquí. Gracias, me retiro- Hikari hizo reverencia y se fue. Natsumi sonrió después de eso y siguió trabajando.

Hikari iba hacia su casa cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola? Mamá?- Contestó Hikari

-Hikari, hija donde estás?-Pregunto la señora.

-Estoy cerca de la secundaria Raimon, ¿porqué?- Pregunto Hikari.

-Es que tu padre, Shin y yo saldremos, y Masaki salió a practicar futbol, ¿no tienes las llaves de la casa?- Preguntó la mamá de Hikari.

-No, donde está Masaki? Puedo irme con él entonces- Comentó Hikari.

-Dijo que iría a casa de un amigo y que luego jugarían un lugar llamado Kazenjiki o algo así- Explicó la señora a su hija.

-De acuerdo entonces iré a Kazenjiki, yo más o menos sé donde es, no te preocupes mamá adiós- Dijo Hikari para después terminar la conversación. Hikari suspiró vio hacia ambos lados de donde estaba y gritó: DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ KAZENJIKI…Ahhh ¿que tengo, moscas en la cabeza? ¿Por que no se me ocurrió decirles que pasaran por mí? ¡Alguien que me diga donde está Kazenjiki!- Gritó Hikari histérica volteando bruscamente hacia atrás.

-¡Hola!- Dijo un chico sonriendo.

-¡Ahhhh! Hola, wow que susto me diste- Expresó Hikari el susto tocándose el corazón.

-Yo sé donde está Kazenjiki, si quieres te puedo llevar ahí- Ofreció el chico amablemente.

-¿En serio? Te lo agradecería muchísimo ahmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Endou Mamoru, ¿y tú?- Dijo el chico estirando su mano.

-Kenzou Hikari, mucho gusto Endou-kun- Decía Hikari sonriente estrechando la mano de su nuevo conocido.

- ¿No te he visto antes? En la torre de metal hace algunos días, creo que eras tú- Dijo el chico viéndola de pies a cabeza.

- Eras tú el chico que vi, entonces si soy yo quien dices hehe- Reía Hikari.

Al final esos 2 llegaron a Kazenjiki mientras unos niños de primaria jugaban ahí. Al aparecer Endou los conocía y pronto olvidó a Hikari y corrió con los niños a jugar futbol. Hikari quedó impresionada por la emoción de Endou al jugar futbol, creo que nunca había visto a alguien que disfrutara tanto el soccer. Al no tener nada que hacer, Hikari decidió sentarse en el pasto a observar la práctica de los niños con Endou.

-¿Te gusta el futbol?- Preguntó una dulce voz detrás de ella.

-Ahh, si algo…Hola- Contesto Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento si te asusté, soy Aki Kino mucho gusto- Dijo una chica con una cara muy agradable.

-Soy Hikari Kenzou, mucho gusto Aki-san- Respondió Hikari.

-Si quieres puedes venir aquí a las bancas conmigo, soy gerente del club de futbol Raimon así que vengo casi diario a ver el entrenamiento de Endou-kun y los chicos, ¿quieres ayudarme?- Propuso Aki dándole la mano a Hikari para levantarla.

Aki y Hikari apoyaron a los niños y a Endou cuando terminaron de hablar sobre cómo Hikari acababa de conocer a Endou. Las chicas se conectaron muy bien, las 2 se entendieron, se veía que podían llevarse bien y ser amigas en el futuro. Aki le enseñó a Hikari como ser una manager de equipo, lo que Hikari disfrutó mucho y consideró que sería divertido ser una.

-Lo has hecho muy bien pequeña, ¿como te llamas?- Preguntó Hikari a una niña dándole su botella de agua.

-Mako Kisaragi, soy la capitana del Inazuma KFC, mucho gusto Hikari-san- Dijo la niña sonriendo y regresando a jugar al cancha.

-¡Hikari! ¡Vamonos a casa!- Exclamó una lejana voz que provenía de la acera, era Masaki.

-Uhm, chicos ya me tengo que ir, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo. Los veré luego ¿Cuándo entrenan?- Preguntó Hikari tomando sus cosas.

-Si el campo está libre todos los días, si no sólo los martes y jueves- Dijo Aki entusiasmada.

-Martes y jueves muy bien. Adiós chicos, hasta luego Endou, Aki.- Decía Hikari mientras subía las escaleras. Hikari corrió hasta Masaki sonriendo y abrazándolo. Masaki había estado jugando soccer con unos nuevos amigos de los alrededores por lo que estaba todo sucio.

-Creí que vendrías a jugar a Kazenjiki, hermano-Dijo Hikari aún abrazándolo.

-Bueno estos niños estaba antes, así que mejor nos fuimos a casa de un amigo…Oye ¿que te pasa, a que se debe el abrazo? Hey ¿fuiste por nuestros uniformes?- Preguntó Masaki quitándose a su hermana de encima.

-Si, Masaki, aquí tengo ya nuestros uniformes. Oye, que bueno que me dejaste sola hoy, conocí a mucha gente interesante como la chica de la escuela, estos niños y como Endou y Aki- Dijo Hikari apuntando hacia la cancha dándose cuenta de que unos tipos estaban junto a Endou, quien yacía inclinado en el piso.

-¡Endou! ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Expresó preocupación la chica, intentando correr a ayudar a su nuevo amigo pero fue interceptada por su hermano.

-No, Hikari pueden ser peligrosos-Advirtió Masaki sujetando de los brazos a su hermana.

Uno de los tipos, se paró enfrente de Endou y se sentó en el balón como si fuera cualquier cosa. Hikari y Masaki miraban de lejos lo que pasaba y lo que hizo ese tipo los hizo enojar mucho, tanto que Hikari logró zafarse de su hermano y corrió tratando de acercarse más pero igual, Masaki la tomó del brazo y la sujetó fuerte por la espalda. El tipo, no conforme con lo que hizo, se levantó y con una actitud de superioridad se atrevió a escupir en el balón. Hikari no pudo resistir y comenzó a resistirse de su hermano diciéndole que la soltara. Masaki conocía demasiado a su hermana y sabía que si la soltaba, alguien aparte de ella saldría mucho más herido. El tipo pateo mal el balón y este iba justo en dirección a Mako. El balón iba muy rápido y la pequeña apenas puedo pestañear cuando…

-¡Mako!- Gritó Hikari asustada.

De repente, ese chico de chaqueta naranja, pantalones marrones y cabello rubio y erizado, con una fuerte patada interceptó el balón y lo envió justo a la cara del tipo que lo pateo. En ese momento, Hikari no tuvo duda, su corazón se estremeció igual que hace un año, deslumbrada por las técnicas del joven, en es momento no pensó en otra cosa,no intentó negarlo ni evadirlo, era él, era Goenji… era el chico que tanto había buscado. Masaki se enteró de la situación, vio la cara de sorpresa de su hermana y aunque dudó en hacerlo, poco a poco la soltó para que siguiera al goleador que se retiraba de la cancha. Hikari no podía moverse, estaba en shock. De pronto cuando vio al chico subir a la acera y caminar lejos hacia el puente, solo agachó su cabeza con una mirada aún indecisa. De un momento a otro Hikari corrió tan rápido que Masaki ni se dio cuanta de cuando comenzó, Hikari veía más y más cerca la silueta del chico, estaba muy nerviosa y cuando Goenji tomó su camino por el puente, sólo se escuchó un nervioso:

-¡Goenji-kun!-


End file.
